


Dumb Christmas Boyfriends

by wannabelalonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Homestuck AU, M/M, dumb christmas boyfriends, non s-burb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabelalonde/pseuds/wannabelalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello guys!!! so this is my first fic i'll be posting here and it's basically a re-write of the original i posted on my writing blog on tumblr (http://dirkyoffical.tumblr.com/post/56311294111/authors-note-so-this-is-the-first-thing-im) and i rlly hope you enjoy it??? i'll be trying to post a new re-write old fanfics of mine from that blog and posting them here every Saturday but i have no promises because of school and whatnot<br/>so without further ado, I present to you johndave<br/>what's better than a christmas fanfiction in october<br/>hint nothing<br/>nothing is better<br/>also feedback is wonderful uwu</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dumb Christmas Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!!! so this is my first fic i'll be posting here and it's basically a re-write of the original i posted on my writing blog on tumblr (http://dirkyoffical.tumblr.com/post/56311294111/authors-note-so-this-is-the-first-thing-im) and i rlly hope you enjoy it??? i'll be trying to post a new re-write old fanfics of mine from that blog and posting them here every Saturday but i have no promises because of school and whatnot  
> so without further ado, I present to you johndave  
> what's better than a christmas fanfiction in october  
> hint nothing  
> nothing is better  
> also feedback is wonderful uwu

Why the hell is it so cold.

It's December, but you live in Texas, so why is it so cold in your room?

Then you remember that you may live in Texas, but you sure as hell weren't there. You know this because your eyes were now open, and snow was currently falling outside of the window. You groggily sit up, yawning, looking around the room. You see the various movie posters and that really weird chest full of god knows what, and then you remember.

It was December 26, and yesterday was the best Christmas of your life.

You look back and remember it all.

You were in Washington, visiting your boyfriend John Egbert for winter break. It was a miracle, really, because his father was unbelieveably strict about internet friends, let alone internet _boyfriends_. But, after hours and hours and hours and hours of John begging on his knees, he finally convinced his father to let you come visit for winter break. Honestly, it was a Christmas miricale in itself. 

But this time, you were nervous about visiting John. Sure- back when you had the "just friends" title you managed to convince his father to let you visit, but never have you visited when you had the "boyfriend" title. You knew that John was just as excited to see you as you were to see him, but you didn't know if he was nervous as well or not, because being a boyfriend other than a best friend is a whole new thing, especially considering this is your first actual relationship. 

It was interesting, really, how you confessed you liked him. 

It was an accident- you got drunk, and were playing truth or dare with him, Rose, and Jade on Skype, and when Rose had brought up the topic of crushes, you confessed that you had the hots for John, forgetting, obviously, that he was there, which left a very flustered John, espeically when you brought up the wet dreams. 

Which, when he confronted you about that, you almost vomited from both your extreme headache and the shock that you actually confessed. 

But, the good news for you was that he felt the same way about you, and within a week the rest was history.

The process of you realizing you liked him was long, though, but you eventually caught up with yourself. 

Maybe it was the first time you visited, when your mind wandered and thought about how pretty he looked when he was sleeping. Or maybe it was how you noticed the small things in him- like how his bright blue eyes light up when he speaks of the movies he loves, or how happy he looks when he's bragging about a new prank he sucessfully pulled on somebody (he never ever talked about the ones that failed.) 

But sure enough, over time you fell in love with the boy, and lucky for you he fell in love with you too, and everything was perfect. 

So anyways, back to you visiting him. 

When you got there, as usual, he was squealing and jumping with excitement. Bro and Mr. Egbert talked for a while, probably discussing you two, but neither of you cared because John was in your arms and despite the snow falling around you everything was warm and simply wonderful in every way that was humanly possible. You felt like you couldn't hold him close enough, or tight enough at that. That is, until he was pushing you away.

"Dude I'm happy to see you too but I can't breathe," he says, giggling. 

"Oh yeah, right, sorry about that." You pause, averting your eyes. "I'm just really fucking glad to see you." 

More giggles. 

"I'm really glad to see you, too." 

You feel like you can fly. 

~

Later, after dinner is eaten and presents are unwrapped (John got you new headphones and a CD, fuck yes) the both of you head upstairs, his dad watching you both. You really hope he suddenly doesn't like you because you're dating his son. 

He closes the door behind him, yawning tiredly. "Let's just watch a movie or something, I'm exhausted." You take his hand and kiss his knuckles, smiling softly. "Sounds perfect to me." 

And it is. You both are curled up, him laying in front of you, your legs and fingers entwined, and your face was buried in John's hair. It smelled sweet, like something along the lines of vanilla and lavenders. 

He faces you suddenly, his blue eyes gleaming. You look back into them, your shades long gone. He giggles softly- the kind of giggle that made your heart just melt. 

"You have the prettiest eyes," he says, swooning. 

"Gayyyyy." 

"Oh really, I had no idea," he replies sarcastically. 

And you kiss him- slowly and lovingly, to make up for all of the times that you'd couldn't. 

To make up for all the times you couldn't be there to hold him when he was upset. 

To make up for all the times you couldn't fall asleep with him in your arms. 

To make up for all the times you couldn't tell him how much he meant to you as he drifted off to sleep. 

And for once, for the very first time in your life, everything feels perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!!!!! http://vampirejohnegbert.tumblr.com/


End file.
